What Is Love?
by EClarexForever
Summary: Clare finds Eli's headphones, and she starts to think everything was her fault. But when she goes to The Dot, and sees Eli, will there friendship be mended again? bad Summary. Takes place after Drop The World, but Clare's Parents aren't Divoreced yet.


_What Is Love?_

EClare FanFiction

By: JadaSophea Pasaska,

EClarexForever

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Degrassi, sorry. c; Or What is Love, By NeverShoutNever!**

**[A/N] This is kind of different, Clare's Parents DIDN'T divorce, but the whole EClare Break up from Drop The World, did. Jake most likely wont be mentioned .**

_**"**__And I know you're oh so sorry dad,  
>I truly believe that you're a better man,<br>Than to share one kiss then give away,  
>All the love you come home everyday,<br>To your hopes, your dreams, your everything,  
>Well daddy, I hope, I dream that she won't leave.."<em>

**Clare's POV:**

"_Helen!"_ I winced at my dads voice, filled with anger, and hate. They were fighting again.

"_Im leaving. Bye!"_

_"Where will you go? You cant just run away from your problems!" _I heard my mom's shakey voice. The Front door slammed, and I shuttered.

I searched my room, finding anything to distract me. My eyes stopped on a pair of black Headphones. Boy, did those bring back memories..

_FlashBack:_

_"Here, You might wanna borrow these," _

_Eli took off his grey and black headphones he had been wearing around his neck, and placed them in my hands._

_"There Noise cancellation, might come in handy if things get worse with your folks, or if You need to ignore an english partner.." He shot me that signature smirk of His. Oh, brother. _

_End Flashback._

Eli..

His name sent a pang to my chest. Its been weeks since I'd last spoke to, or about him. Even in school, I'd successfully managed to avoid him, any way possible. I didn't really _want _to see him, either. But, holding something of his in my hands, right now, I felt, sort of, _wrong._

*Bing!*

I glanced at my phone, seeing I had a text. I set the headphones down on my already-made bed, and checked my phone.

_Alli:__ "Hey! Everyones hanging out at the Dot, wanna come along? get out of the house! :-)"_

I smiled, and thought for a second. Well, I guess I _did _need to leave this house. Before slipping on my brown flats, I texted Alli Back.

_Me:__ "Ok, Ill be there in 10 minutes!" _

i reached for my navy blue cardigan, and sprinted down my stairs. I stopped at the last step. There was an akward silence. I figured nobody was home, so I walked out the door, and sure enough, both cars were missing. I started down the sidewalk. The night air felt cool against my skin.

_At The Dot:_

**Eli's POV:**

I scanned the room, filled with Degrassi Students.

_Didn't they know this was ONLY a coffee shop? _I took another bite of my nachos, then tossed it to the side. Why was I hear again? Oh, right. My parents thought i'd be best If i got out of the house. So, I called up Adam, to see what his plans were. And I ended up here, at a crowded hang out, watching everyone laugh and joke, go on about there joyful lives.

And then, there's Me. Sitting in a booth, while my bestfriend jabbers on about his new crush. But, what's new, right? I saw someone walk in, from the corner of my eye.

_Clare.._

I took a sharp breath. Clare Edwards. I havn't seen her in 3 weeks, since.. _that night._ But, here she is, now standing infront of me.

"Eli..? Can we talk?"

I stood up, balancing myself on my skull cane. "Maybe Later."

"Please, 2 seconds-"

I sighed. "Fine. How was your first day, did you like your classes?"

Her eyes narrowed on me. "That's Not what I meant, Eli. I mean, about _us. _You can't just pretend nothing happened-"

"What _did _happen?" I gave her one last look, before turning to face the door.

"_Did 3 months mean NOTHING? Did you flip a switch and erase me from your MEMORY?"_

i stopped. The room grew insanely quiet, as she continued.

"_IT TOOK YOU A YEAR, A YEAR TO GET OVER YOUR EX! DID YOU EVER LOVE ME AT ALL?"_

All eyes were on me, watching, waiting for my next move. I slowely turned, to face Clare. "You think I forgot? I _try _so Hard to forget that night, Clare, but I cant. What do you want from me, you BROKE MY HEART!"

She seemed taken aback from my remark. "I _Loved _you, Eli, i did, But.." she glanced at her feet. "I couldn't hold on anymore, Im sorry, Im sorry," she ran passed me, out the door. Why was she apologizing? Everyone went back to doing whatever, and I stared at the door, trying to comprehend all that just happened. Then I remembered, Clare doesn't know how to drive, so she must be walking home. I grabbed my keys off of the table, and stormed out into the parking lot, to my dad's car. I jumped in, and headed towards the direction of Clare's house.

I honestly wasn't sure what exactly I would say when I did see her, but it was starting to rain, I didn't want her to get sick.

A short girl finally came into view. She was sitting on a bench.. _Our bench.._

**Clare's POV:**

The rain fell lightly over the world, as I continued to walk. I noticed a bench, the same bench Eli and I went to when we skipped school.. The same bench I was suppose to meet Eli at, 3 weeks ago. Tears formed at the corner of my eyes, as I took a seat on the Bench. I heard a car pull over infront of me, and I instantly recignized Eli's dad's Honda. The passenger seat's window rolled down, and Eli's face came into view.

"Need a ride?" He whispered, though there was no need to be so quiet. I ignored the question, and stared at the floor.

He got out of the car, and took a seat a few feet away from me. I stared at the cast on his leg, and I couldn't help but think, _this is all my fault.._

"Im sorry." I whispered, meeting his eyes for the first time, tonight. All around his green orbs, the area was red, hinting that he had been crying.

"You didn't do anything.." He replyed. Everything, everyone around, seemed to not matter right now. Just us. "Eli, You must be crazy if you dont-" I started, before he interrupted me.

"Im NOT crazy, Im bi-polar." Another tear falls from his eyes. Now I knew. He truelly wasn't crazy, he was _sick._

"I found your headphones, the ones you gave me."

He smiled a little. "Your folks still fighting?"

"Yeah.." I sighed. "I'll get your headphones back, though."

"Keep them." He smirked. Oh, how i've missed that smirk. I really did want to tell him that he'd be ok, that i'd always be there, but I didn't want to make a promise, that I wasn't sure I could keep.

"Its raining, Clare." Eli stood up, holding out his hand. "Let's get you home." I was hesitant, but took his hand anyway, and he quided me to the car. I got in, and we drove off.

There was an akward silence, I wasn't sure what to say. But, we finally got to my house, and I looked at Eli, who was staring at the rode.

"Thank You, Eli.."

He finally turned to me, and I saw the pain in his eyes. "Anytime, Edwards."But I could see right through that fake smile of his. Nodding, I got out of the car, and slowely walked towards the house. I turned around one more time, and Eli was standing there, beside his car. I waved, and shot him a small smile, before walking through my front door. I closed the door, and slid down it, closing my eyes. This was such a confusing night, I needed to rest, clear my head.

Standing up, I sighed, and walked upstairs. Still laying atop my bed, were the headphones. I quickly grabbed them, and rushed outside.

"Eli!" I screamed. He was sitting on my porch, and when he heard the door open, he stood up. "Clare.."

**Eli's POV:**

I heard the door open, and jumped up. "Eli!" Clare shouted.

"Clare,"

she handed me the headphones, and we stood there for a few seconds, before I wrapped them around her neck. "There yours, now."

I saw her blush multiple shades of red. "thanks, again, I'll uh, see you around?" She asked.

I smirked, "Guess you will."

She walked back inside her house, and I made my way to my dad's car.

**Did you see what I did at the end there? ;-) So I really hate the ending. Alot. It's most likely going to change. Its really bad.. Um, but this was random. It was Originally suppose to to be longer, like a 2-shot, but its a 1-shot now. Anyways, Review!~ And, pls , tell me how the ending SHOULD'VE been like, I need help with it! :] xoxo, JadaSophea, EClarexForever **


End file.
